Kingdom Hearts Pre-locked files 1: Atlantica
by DarkestIllusions45
Summary: Just when Sora thought it was all over, a new threat opens up all the worlds again and begins unleashing his wrath upon them. Sora learns that Ultimate Protectors are needed to ensure that these worlds will remain safe when this new enemy unleashes his full force. Which worlds are left without protectors, which world will Sora join and protect? Find out in part one! Please R


**Nexus: Alright! A while ago I did a story called A Trip to Atlantica and realised, after looking over it for several hours, that I needed to revise and reboot it. So, we now have instead of the Trip To Series, the Pre-locked files instead. There are going to be plenty of pre-locked files and I'm sort of sticking to the same story line as last time, new big threat with a regular threat in each file. Each file will take AGES to write and finish but it will all come together in the end. This will be much like my Hidden Series, lots of stories making up one big one.**

**Sora: We hope you all enjoy and- wait, did you say you where sticking to the original story line? So, does that mean I'll still be a-**

**Nexus: No, doesn't necessarily mean you'll remain a fish, doesn't mean you won't though**

**Sora: Aren't you going to tell me?**

**Nexus: NO! You'll find out in this story if you're a fish or not! So just wait!**

**Sora: Sorry. How about claimers and disclaimers? Nexus doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the world's used from Disney or other Franchises or their character either. But, she does own her idea to this story and the main story line synopsis. There, will you tell me now?**

**Nexus: No**

**Sora: Dammit!**

**Nexus: And with that said, let's move onto our first file, Atlantica**

* * *

_**Kingdom Hearts Pre-locked files 1:**_** Atlantica**

**Chapter 1: Fate and Destiny**

"So don't forget, this new threat seems to have a dastardly evil trick up his sleeve. It seems he can transport to every world as freely as he wishes, and it only takes him a matter of seconds meaning it will be tough to keep a track of him, and-" Yen Sid began to literate before he noticed that Sora, once again, had fallen asleep in the chair opposite his desk in his office.

"Sora, Sora? Wake up Sora!" Yen Sid shouted, getting more and more impatient each time the boy drifted off to sleep.

He suddenly jolted awake again. "Sorry Yen Sid," he replied sheepishly.

"You need to focus," Yen Sid said seriously. "There's a new threat on the horizon and you keep on drifting off to sleep! You sure nothing's wrong with you?"

"I'm sure, it's just, you know... with this new threat combined with my weird dreams, it isn't exactly helping me sleep recently," Sora replied honestly.

"Weird dreams? It's not like you to get weird dreams now," Yen Sid noticed. He got up out of his chair and sat in the one next to Sora. "What's troubling you?"

"Well, I'm worried."

"About what?"

"All the worlds I've visited. And all the friends I've made good connections with. After defeating Xenmas, we set everything straight and lost all ties with those worlds again. I know a new threat means they would be opened up again, and that's why I'm worried. And it makes me mad!"

He slammed his fist down on the table in anger. The glass of water nearby him though suddenly started to boil and steam rose from it.

"Unclench your fist!" Yen Sid commanded, Sora doing so. When he did, the steam stopped and the glass of water had lost about half its contents.

_*Oh boy, I didn't think he'd of made a connection with a World so easily already. This... can't be good,*_ Yen Sid thought to himself.

He stood up and returned to his chair behind his desk, not worried about the matters that lay in the future, but the one that now lay before him.

"Sora, this is important. In these 'weird dreams' you've been having, they aren't about just one world are they?" He asked.

"How- how did you figure that out?" Sora asked back surprised.

"I was sort of hoping that this day didn't come so soon," he began.

"What day? Why is it about these dreams?"

"Every Keyblade wielders in the past, has created a connection, a special bond, between themselves and one other world. And when they do, they become one with it, becoming it's ultimate protector and also becoming one of the dwellers from that world, obtaining powers beyond their normal ones. Usually, most Keyblade wielders have chosen their own world after careful consideration and thought, but it seems, a world has already chosen you, or, you've already chosen one."

Sora tensed up a little from Yen Sid's explanation.

"So, which world is it that keeps appearing in your dreams?" Yen Sid asked.

Sora took a deep breath. "You'll never believe me, but, the world that keeps on appearing, is Atlantica."

_*Of all Worlds to choose him or for him to choose, Sora, this is most unexpected,*_ Yen Sid thought, his face showing a little bit of worry. "Well, that was rather unexpected."

"Where you thinking it was going to be a different world?" Sora asked.

"It didn't bother me that a world had chosen you or the other way around, but of all worlds it had to be," Yen Sid began.

"What's so wrong about Atlantica then?"

"It's the only world that's never really been visited before. No Keyblade Wielder but yourself has ever been there since the level of magic required to survive in that world is too great. Since you had your companion Donald though, he made it possible. It's the only world in History without a protector and it's possible that when you first visited a few years ago, it found hope in you and chose you. It was just, rather unexpected is all," Yen Sid explained.

"Okay. But what does this have to do with this new threat that's rising?" Sora asked.

"Even though many of the past Keyblade Wielders are dead, if they made a connection with a world, their soul lives on, forever waiting to arise again when it needs protecting. There are only three worlds that don't have ultimate protectors. Atlantica, Neverland Sky and The Underworld. I'm happy that at least one of these three will finally have it's ultimate protector. You see, each world, will need a protector for the coming threat. I'm trusting you to take care of Atlantica Sora, you hold possibly the strongest bond with that world. As for Kairi and Riku, I will guide them towards the other two," Yen Sid explained.

"So, when you say that an ultimate protector becomes one with the world and takes on the form of it's dwellers, then doesn't that mean I'll become a-" Sora asked slightly frantic before being interrupted.

"Don't worry. It's a counterpart world remember? Half land, half sea. You'll belong to both," Yen Sid assured him.

"Woah," Sora whispered under his breath. "And, how does one become an ultimate protector. Is there something I need to do in order to do so?" Sora asked.

"Well yes, it would seem that Atlantica has run into some trouble after it was re-opened."

"But how?! I thought Ursula was dead. I killed her once and she came back and then I, well, Eric, killed her a second time over. Don't tell me she's back again?" Sora exaggerated.

"No, not her, her sister," Yen Sid said plainly.

"She has a sister?"

"Most villains usually have an apprentice or someone of family to follow on from them. You'll be looking for Morgana," Yen Sid explained, creating a bubble that showed a few images of what she looked like.

"There's one small problem though with returning to that world," Yen Sid began. "Since Donald can't go with you, you won't have the magic to gain access to the seas so you'll have to stay on shore."

"What kind of a chance does that give me then?!" Sora asked worried.

"I can always send you back in time, back to a time when all was peaceful and also, a time where you might be able to access the seas," Yen Sid explained.

"You mean, back to a time when King Triton was near the shore?" Sora asked.

"It would work, but there will only be a small window of opportunity. Also, in reversing time, you won't age whilst you're there and this world will only move forward by about a week but you will be stuck there until Morgana is defeated."

"Great, so lets-" Sora began to say before Riku opened the door.

"Oh, is this a bad time to be here?" Riku asked.

"No no, Sora was just leaving for a bit anyway," Yen Sid answered back.

"Where are you going? I thought you'd of had to stay here and learnt more about the new threat?" Riku wondered.

"Yeah, it seems a world has already chosen me to be it's ultimate protector, one of the three that doesn't have one," Sora briefly explained.

"Let me guess which one, Atlantica by any chance?" Riku answered back.

"How did you guess that so fast?" Sora asked in surprise.

"You've always had strange dreams about the place. And, you talk in your sleep," Riku replied plainly. "So, you're leaving to become it's ultimate protector?"

"Yeah, only we have to reverse time in that world," Sora said.

"Yen Sid isn't that rather dangerous? You know what reversing time in such a fragile world could do," Riku shouted.

"I know what it could do! But I trust Sora not to change time up until its current state," Yen Sid answered back.

* * *

After a few more minutes of debating whether it was a wise decision or not, Riku finally saw that it was and helped Yen Sid prepare a reversed time portal for Sora.

"Well, wish me luck," Sora saluted as he dived into the time portal headed directly for the shores of Atlantica. Along the way through the portal though, a strange object hit Sora on the head, knocking him out and leaving him to float through the portal and crash directly into the sand on the other side.

Sora slowly woke up after a while, took in his surroundings and then realised something.

"Where the heck am I?"

* * *

**Nexus: Well, that was a much shorter chapter than I imagined...**

**Sora: It's your story**

**Nexus: I know. I think I might do a little bit more writing next time. I'm trying to stick to an important plot point ending for each chapter, and not just have one or two running over into the end of a chapter. This will mean you'll get quite a few decently lengthed chapters for once.**

**Sora and Nexus: Until next time ^_^**


End file.
